House of Evidence / House of Genius
House of Evidence / House of Genius are the 43rd and 44th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 103rd and 104th overall. They premiered on February 7, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot As Mara gathers evidence against Vera, Sibuna completes the web task. Nina figures out that she is responsible for unleashing Senkhara on Anubis House - while Victor realizes that the latest task is one he can solve himself, taking the lead in the race for the mask. Jerome needs help to win the Frobisher Shield - but he never expected it to come from Amber. Nina and Fabian see Victor with some chemicals and are suspicious. Eddie tells Mara to put her accusations about Vera on the school website. Will she go public? Summary House of Evidence Nina gets trapped in the tunnel and a pair of glowing eyes is the only thing she sees. She screams and Fabian figures out that she's trapped until the large spider is put in its place. He puts it in the indentation and all the wires that comprised the web retract. The door opens and Nina is saved she runs to hug Fabian. In her room, Mara is still researching Vera. Joy is becoming annoyed, but Mara knows she has a lead. In the tunnel, the Sibunas realize that the eyes Nina saw belonged to a painting of Sekmet on a wall. They explore and find some chemicals and oils in bottles all around it. They find holes on the wall, leading to a channel that goes to a sealed door. They guess that the right combination of chemicals will unseal the door. Nina finds written hints on the wall and they take photos to figure out which of the six are the right ones. Mr. Sweet shows Alfie and Jerome a video of their competition in the ping-pong match and tells them the match is in three days. Eddie expects Patricia to prank him, but she doesn't. After looking at the photos, Fabian figures out salt water is one of the first ingredients. Alfie suggests they get samples for the tunnels and identify them in the chemistry lab. Mara is at one of the places where Vera said she worked, but a groundskeeper there says that the man Vera listed as a contact has been dead for 20 years. Vera tells Victor to look, but not do anything in the tunnels. Victor begins to figure out the ingredients as Senkhara watches him. Senkhara appears in Nina's dream and warns her that the Raven is watching her. House of Genius Jerome is looking for a new ping-pong partner because he realizes Alfie is terrible at it. Fabian says Mara helped him figure out that one of the samples was an oil that fit one of the riddles. Alfie mixes two chemicals, despite Mara's scolding and they create fumes. Victor runs in and Fabian and Nina realize he's been watching them. Vera goes to Victor's office and realizes he wants to complete the task at hand. She tells him not to, but he is determined to anyway. Mara shows Mrs. Andrews her article about Vera. Mrs. Andrews tells Mara she'll speak with Mr. Sweet, but the article cannot be printed until then. Patricia tells Joy that Eddie wanted her to prank him. Patricia decides she will prank Eddie again and Joy says she won't give up on Fabian yet. At the ping-pong try-outs, Alfie realizes that Jerome is looking for a new partner. When Alfie tries out all the other people leave, so Alfie and Jerome try practicing. When the ball goes towards Amber she knocks it away with her hairbrush and Jerome begs her to help him. She agrees, as long as she gets to pick out their outfits. Nina and Fabian see Victor go into the cellar, so they do, too. They see him experimenting and guess that he is either looking for the key to the task or creating elixir. Eddie is talking to Patricia, Amber, and Mara about how boring the school website is. Mara tells Eddie that she does have a good scoop, but cannot post it because Mrs. Andrews told her not to. Eddie gets her to upload it to the website and goads her to push the button that will make it go live. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. * Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet * Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews * Sophiya Haque as Senkhara * Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish * Oliver Biles as Giles Winner-Freston * Oscar James as Mr. Hendry Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis